Hunting the Dragons
by XDNightmare
Summary: Yusei and his friends are trying to relax and focus for the comming battles, but one night, in which Yusei and the twins Leo and Luna were wandering around the city towards Yusei's place, Leo decides to sneak off, yet regrets it the moment he witness something terrible. Includes OCs, drama, and anything I can come up with :D Rated T.
1. Prologue

It was midnight. Strange shadows began surging outside of Neo Domino City and over time, also gaining a shape. At last, it came to become somewhat of a human–like creature, surrounded by an ominous purple aura. It eventually controlled its terrible aura, and it opened its eyes… crimson red irises gazing into Neo Domino City, like if waiting for something. It eventually made its aura subside, revealing its appearance. He was a man, or appeared to be one that is. He was wearing a black jacket with red linings and a dark purple-colored kanji that appeared in his back that meant "Dragon." Under the jacket, he was wearing a dark purple t-shirt, and he was sporting black jeans and brown boots that reached in between his knees and his ankle, which had a dark purple design on the outer part of both boots. His hair was black, short and untidy, but either way, he irradiated fear into anyone who saw him. The kanji on his back disappeared as he sensed someone watching him. He looked around, let a low smirk, and walked into the city as he disappeared into the night. A young boy, who by chances of life saw this man appear and disappear like nothing, ran back from where he came from.

LUNA! YUSEI! JACK! CROW! AKI! SOMEONE!

The boy continued shouting until he stumbled into a man and was sent crashing to the floor. The man looked at the boy and said:

"I'm sorry Leo, are you ok?" Yusei had his usual attire on, dark blue jacket, jeans, black shirt with a red design, and his criminal mark upon his left cheek. "Yusei! I saw something horrible! A man appeared out of thin air and disappeared just the same way! He had a glowing dragon kanji on his back I swear!" Leo seemed extremely shocked, to which Yusei thinks is completely out of place, considering what he's describing. "What? Are you sure you weren't imagining things Leo?" A girl suddenly appeared besides Yusei and said:

"Leo! You shouldn't be running around the city like that!" Luna appeared to be relief about finding her twin brother, yet she seemed upset that he simply ran away without any explanations, Luna and Leo also shared practically the same costume, except Leo's garbs are blue and Luna's are pink. "I'm sorry Luna, but believe me, I learned that the hard way, I still can't believe what I saw."

Yusei tells Luna what Leo told him, to what Luna responds:

"Leo, you are always imagining things." She lets out a brief sigh. "No! I didn't! I know what I saw! Yusei please believe me!" Leo began frantically pointing at Yusei as if to make a point. "Well Leo, don't worry about it, it was probably nothing." Yusei replied as calmly as possible in order to calm down Leo.

"Yusei…" Leo's expression changed from one of horror to disapproval towards Yusei. Yusei seeing this, decided to ease up the tension: "Let's go to my place, Jack, Crow, Aki and Bruno are still waiting for us." Leo brightened up inmediatly upon the realization and shouted in unison with his sister "OK!".

* * *

As Yusei departed with the twins, he felt a presence, and glanced towards some buildings, he stared for a while until Luna asks him if everything is ok. Yusei nods and trails after Leo who has taken a lead. After they left, crimson eyes shot out from the place Yusei was staring at.

"Hmm…"

He was thinking to himself, then he said out loud:

"I guess… I'll have to start with the weaker ones before I get to Fudo Yusei… that means, I'll hunt… kufufu"

The man suddenly laughed and raised his right arm until it was at ninety degrees of himself. He opened his palm and said in a commanding voice "Come!"

At that moment, a red swirling portal appeared before him, and a d-wheel materialized itself from the portal. It was obviously modeled after the Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, its front wheel is ahead of the whole d-wheel. It has the characteristic metallic gray with red lines design that defines the Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, it has the duel screen with its respective spots for the cards in the main dashboard where the driver's seat is, and the Deck zone and hand holder are situated on the left wing of the d-wheel. Behind the driver's seat, it is decorated with the wings of the Darkness Metal which protects the giant back-wheel of the d-wheel and the exhaust pipe. The man lifts the left wing and accommodates in his d-wheel, he puts on his helmet, which consists of a Red-Eyes Black Dragon head motif, missing the lower part of the entire head, and the vizor which covers the would-be mouth of the Red-Eyes is painted a red color. He turns on his d-wheel and leaves, biding his time to find the perfect spot to ambush his prey.


	2. The hunt begins!

The scene turns around Yusei's workshop garage. Yusei is working on his D-Wheel, Jack Atlas, one of Yusei's best friends, is drinking coffee, not giving a care in the world, and dressed as he has always been, a white jumpsuit that has blue linings. After a while Crow Hogan arrives, sporting his usual black vest and orange shirt, and his criminal marks all over his face. He instantly notices Jack doing nothing which angers Crow.

"JACK! Stop wasting our money like that!" Shouted Crow at the top of his lungs.

"I'm not wasting the money, I'm buying things the king will need to keep his spot on the throne." Replied Jack, still drinking his coffee as if nothing happened.

"Yeah right, either way, Yusei's the king now if I remember correctly." At this, Crow smirks and Jack gets mad.

"What did you say?!" At this, Crow and Jack have their stare fixed on each other. Yusei having heard enough, stopped his maintenance and said

"Alright Crow that's enough." Crow backs away.

"I'm not doing anything bad Yusei, I'm just putting the "king" in his place." Crow intentionally emphasizing the king part in order to anger Jack, which he succeeds in doing so.

"What?! Do you wanna duel me?!" Say Jack, barely containing his anger in check.

"Sounds right Jack!" answered Crow, already running towards his Black Bird. "Jack... remember the Wheel of Fortune is under maintenance." Yusei reminds Jack when he saw him running towards his own D-Wheel. Jack blinked in confusion before realizing what Yusei had said.

"Ohh... that's right." Said Jack acknowledging Yusei's remark. Crow still hops on his D-Wheel.

"Good for you, I'd kick your butt anyways." Said Crow, taunting Jack in the process. Crow begins laughing while Jack scolds him. At this moment, Leo and Luna arrive, Leo seems agitated, while Luna seems preocuppied for his brother. "Yusei! I saw him again! Luna is a witness! He appeared at our room! and he stole my Power-Tool Dragon!" Shouted Leo almost crying for his lost synchro. At this, Yusei, Crow and Jack turned to look at the twins and shouted in unison

"What?!" Leo was know crying.

"He took my most powerful monster... how am I supposed to duel now?" Yusei walked towards the twins and patted Leo on the shoulder,

"Don't worry Leo, will find him, and get Power-Tool back." Leo wipes his tears off before looking up at Yusei,

"Thanks Yusei!" Luna smacked Leo on the head and immediately said

"You should be more careful on where you leave your cards Leo." Leo annoyed at what his sister said, replied

"Come on Luna, it is our home, how to know someone could sneak so easily and escape as easily!" Yusei dismissing the childish argument barged in

"Could you explain to us how exactly he got in?"

"Yeah! It would help a lot." Stated Crow, which gaved him a nod from Leo.

"I can't really explain, he just appeared and vanished instantly." Said Leo, Yusei was about to talk when suddenly, a dark mist began surrounding where the five of them where, it materialized right in the center... a human figure! Yusei held the kids behind him, Crow and Jack went to Yusei's side, preparing for battle, as the figure materialized completely.

"Hello... signers." Said the man, he was wearing a black jacket with red linings and he was wearing a dark purple t-shirt, as well as black jeans and brown boots that reached in between his knees and his ankle, which had a dark purple design on the outer part of both boots. His hair was black, short and untidy, and his eyes were black, but with red irises. Yusei was the first to speak up,

"Who are you?"

"Are you the one who stole Leo's Power-Tool?" Shouted Crow defiantly, "Answer us! What do you want from us?" Added Jack immediately.

"Ahh... yeah, where are my manners? In any case allow me to introduce myself, I don't have a real name, but you may call me Nightmare, the herald of Doom." "Nightmare… the herald of doom?" repeated Yusei, trying to recall anyone referring to himself like that.

"Hmpf, don't kid with us! You're no nightmare, you're a joke!" said Jack, obviously not feeling someone calling himself Nightmare was taking them seriously.

"If you have something to say about it keep it to yourself, ex-king." Said Nightmare, still keeping his cool despite Jack's insult.

"What did you just say?!" At this point Jack was angered to the point he clenched his fists,

"Jack calm down! he's just provoking you." Said Yusei, attempting to ease the tension that surrounded his friend.

"There's no need for that... at least for now... Leo isn't it?" Said Nightmare, looking towards Leo's direction, dismissing Jack completely.

"Ye... yes..." stuttered Leo, obviously afraid of the one who calls himself Nightmare. Pleased by seeing this, Nightmare began searching his deck holster for something, he took a card, then said

"Here..." Nightmare threw the card in Leo's direction and when he catches it, it is revealed that it is his missing Power-Tool Dragon.

"My... my Power-Tool!" instantly said Leo, overjoyed of being reunited with his favorite card. Seeing this, Yusei couldn't help but feel uneasy and said

"I don't get it... why did you stole it if you were going to return it anyways?" Nightmare smirked and said

"I needed it for my experiment... as well as all of your signer dragons..." At this, all in the room stared directly at Nightmare.

"You must be wrong of the head if you think will hand over our dragons Nightmare!" said Crow, unconsciously touching his deck holster.

"Don't count on it... Nightmare!" Said Jack, not pleased with the idea of having his Red Demons Dragon taken away from him.

"No need for you to hand them to me, just as I did with little Leo's Power-Tool, I already took each of your signer dragons, and return them to their original positions." All were genuinely surprised by Nightmare's statement.

"What?!" Was the only thing Yusei could say.

"You can't be serious!" stated Crow,

"But... how is it possible?" asked Jack, completely dumbfounded.

"I have a special ability that allows me to teleport short distances" Started explaining Nightmare, leaving all in the room completely speechless.

"Now, I'll be sincere with you, I came here to beat all of you Signers." Yusei and the others didn't like the sound of that, to which Yusei said

"For what purpose?"

"That's none of your business... Yusei. Let's just have it, that I want to beat the strongest duelists around..." Said Nightmare almost casually.

"If what you want is to duel with us we couldn't have it any other way!" said Jack, eager to bring this new challenger down.

"Bring it on! I'll be your opponent!" Said Crow, not wanting to miss the chance of beating this new duelist.

"Don't be so eager... Crow, I'll beat all of you in a systematic way, ascending from bottom... all the way to the top... and my first opponent will be... you two! Leo and Luna!" proclaimed Nightmare, pointing at the twins. All in the room were surprised by this announcement. Leo and Luna looked on in horror as Nightmare began walking towards them.

"Let them out of this! They are only kids! I'll be your opponent! Let's have a duel!" exclaimed Jack, not wanting the twins to face this dangerous foe. "Nightmare, Jack is right! Let any of us be your opponent, but let the twins out if it!" said Yusei, almost pleading with Nightmare.

"I'm sorry, but I'm supposed to beat you all, and unluckily for them they are included." Said Nightmare, not showing any glimpse of remorse whatsoever. "Nightmare!" exclaimed Yusei, no longer keeping his anger in check.

"Don't worry Yusei!" Yusei, Jack and Crow all stared back down at Leo, as he holds up his thumb.

"I'll beat him no problem, trust me!" Leo proclaimed, trying to look strong for his sister.

"Leo..." began Yusei, seeing if he can convince the boy to do otherwise.

"At least he shows some guts." Said Jack, liking Leo's resolve to face the Herald of Doom.

"Don't forget about me! I'll fight too!" exclaimed Luna, not wanting to be left out.

"Yes, we'll have a tag duel indeed; let me present to you my partner..." said Nightmare as he extended a hand towards his side, when he did a gray cloud suddenly appeared, materializing out of Nightmare's hand, as it began developing an orange aura around itself, fusing with the gray cloud and finally coming to life.

"I present to you... Zmoke... the cyber duelist." Said Nightmare after his creation fully materialized. Zmoke is a robot, composed of gray metal platings and orange trimmings, as well as glowing orange eyes covered by a helmet.

"Awaiting commands." Said Zmoke in a robotic and monotone voice. Everyone stared at Zmoke, amazed at how he appeared and at his physical form.

"I'm not scared! I can beat you! I won't let you harm Luna!" proclaimed Leo, trying to intimidate Zmoke, obviously not getting any emotion out of it.

"Thank you Leo!" said Luna, pleased by how her brother is always there to protect her.

"Fine... Let's go outside, Zmoke follow my lead." Said Nightmare in a commanding voice towards his partner,

"Affirmative." Was the only thing Zmoke said before turning around and following its master.

* * *

Nightmare and Zmoke warped outside to the Main Plaza, with Leo, Luna and the others coming shortly afterward. An engine can be heard at the distance, Nightmare's D-Wheel appears, and parks itself behind him. He approaches his D-Wheel, and takes out the Duel Disk before swiftly strapping it in his left arm. Shortly afterward, another engine can be heard, this one passed by Nightmare and parked beside Yusei. The female rider removed her helmet, revealing herself to be Akiza Izinski, wearing her racing gear. Aki looked to be shocked as she began approaching Yusei.

"Yusei! I saw that rare D-wheel that appeared out of nowhere and was advancing without a rider, and I followed it here... who is he? and what is that robot?" Aki didn't wasted time in what completely intrigued her.

"Aki, glad you came, that duelist refers to himself as Nightmare, the Herald of Doom, apparently he wants to defeat us all, and that robot is known as Zmoke, he's Nightmare's servant... Luna and Leo are about to duel with them." Said Yusei, rounding up the situation for Aki.

"Aki! Watch as Luna and I defeat this guy and his robot!" shouted Leo, acknowledging Aki as she just arrived.

"Give it your all... Leo." Said Luna, to which Leo turning to face her

"You too Luna, don't worry, I'll protect you!" reassuring her sister that everything is going to be alright. Nightmare comes to Zmoke's side and says "The rules are simple, we'll follow the common Tag Duel rules, you can't give tips to your partner and you can't exchange strategies, you can only play with what they left you on the field. We'll play 8000 LP a piece, once the LP reach zero, you lose."

"We already know that! Let's duel!" said an impatient Leo, willing to get this over with soon.

"My my, aren't we impatient? Very well... Zmoke! Initiate battle mode!" commanded Nightmare to his partner,

"Battle mode engaged! Time to duel!" was the robot's reply.

Dragon/Zmoke/Leo/Luna: DUEL!

"First turn is yours!" exclaimed Nightmare.

"Alright! My turn! Draw!" shouted Leo loud and clear.

Leo's hand contains Morphtronic Celfon, Morphtronic Bind, Morphtronic Accelerator, Morphtronic Boarden and Morphtronic Radion, he just drew United We Stand.

"I'll start with this, Morphtronic Celfon in attack mode!" The little cellphone morphtronic appeared as a common cellphone, opening up and revealing its true form.

Morphtronic Celfon ATK 100/DEF 100

"Now I'll activate Celfon's effect! DIAL ON!"

Celfon's chest numbers begin blinking randomly, and it stops at 3.

"Alright! I get to look at my top 3 cards, and if a Morphtronic is within them, I can special summon it to the field!"

Leo draws 3 cards, Monster Reborn, Morphtronic Scopen and Double Tool C&D.

"Yes! I get to special summon Morphtronic Scopen! Also in attack mode!" A Scientific scope appears on the field, moving around a bit and showing its eyes.

Morphtronic Scopen ATK 800/DEF 1400

"Now Scopen's effect! It let's me special summon a level 4 or lower Morphtronic monster from my hand, now come! Morphtronic Radion!" A radio appeared on the field alongside the Celfon, as it gradually spreads its body parts.

Morphtronic Radion ATK 1000-1800/DEF 900

Morphtronic Celfon ATK 100-900/DEF 100

Morphtronic Scopen ATK 800-1600/1400

"Now, I'll tune my Scopen with my Radion for a Synchro Summon!" Scopen dissolves into three green rings as Radion jumps in between and dissolves into four light balls.

"Docking strength with courage to protect the earth's peace! Synchro Summon! Envoy of love and justice, Power Tool Dragon!" The yellow toy dragon appears on the field with its mechanized roar, looking down on Nightmare and Zmoke.

Power-Tool Dragon ATK 2300/DEF 2500

Morphtronic Celfon ATK 900-100/DEF 100

Crow: "Excelent! Leo got his ace monster at the first turn!"

Leo: "Now! Power-Tool Dragon's effect lets me get a random equip spell from my deck to my hand!"

Leo's duel disk begins shuffling, laying out a card, Leo takes it, it is Double Tool C&D.

"Yes! I equip Power-Tool Dragon with Double Tool C&D! and I set one card face-down... I end my turn!"

Luna: "Nice work Leo!"

Leo: "Thanks Luna!"

Yusei: "Impressive, Leo."

Jack: "Don't let your guard down! You still don't know what deck your opponents are using!"

Nightmare looked at the toy dragon with amusement, grinning, he issued his next command to his partner. "Zmoke, take our first turn." Zmoke hearing this, immediately places its hand over its deck "Affirmative... I draw!"

**A.N. Ok, here it is, the start of my first fanfic, I hope you guys enjoy, and yeah, pretty cool introducing myself at the second chapter, but ohh well, I forgot last time, l hope you enjoy, and drop some reviews, I have the time to read them so I can take ideas, the only reason I left this as a cliffhanger was because I'm still unsure on what deck theme I should give my OCs, but tune in soon and you will see what I came up with :D XDNightmare out!**


	3. The terror of the Void!

**Hello readers! I hope you are enjoying this, as to avoid confusing as to how the field looks during duels, I'll post the current cards in game in a similar way to this, I hope this keeps you informed :)**

**Leo's field: Power-Tool Dragon, Morphtronic Celfon, Double-Tool C&D equipped to Power-Tool Dragon and a set card.**

* * *

Zmoke seemed to be hesitating a bit as it took its hand to its deck, but that seemed mere seconds before he nonchalantly drew the card.

Zmoke: Turn Start. Main Phase One initiated. Normal summon, Technomancer Beast (Attribute EARTH, Machine-type, level 4, ATK 1700/DEF 1200) in attack position.

A mechanical cerberus-like monster appeared on the field, leaving out a menacing roar before fixing its gaze at Power-Tool Dragon.

Zmoke: 4-card set. Turn concluded.

Four set cards appeared in Zmoke's field as its turn ended. Leo nodded to Luna, who nodded back and prepared to start her turn.

Luna: My turn, draw!

Luna's hand contains Sunlight Unicorn, Kuribon, Ancient Forest, Monster Reborn, Messenger of Peace and she drew Regulus.

Luna: Ok, I summon Regulus (1700 ATK/1000 DEF) in attack mode!

Regulus appears with a roar, as he nods at Luna, and she smiles.

Luna: Now I activate Messenger of Peace from my hand, now no monsters with more then 1500 ATK can declare battle so long as I pay 100 life points each of my stand-by phases.

The Messenger of Peace card appeared on the field, enveloping the field with a blue aura signaling its attack restriction effect, Nightmare looked at Zmoke's set cards expectantly, and the robot companion didn't disappoint.

Zmoke: Reverse card open, Mystical Space Typhoon, allows destruction of a spell or trap card present on the field. Messenger of Peace selected as target. Proceed to destroy.

A wild typhoon appears from Zmoke's played card as it went on to destroy Messenger of Peace on Luna's side of the field, and with it, the blue aura that surrounded the field. Nightmare nodded to Zmoke who nodded back, receiving Nightmare's nod as a signal it did a good job.

Luna: Ack!

Leo: Don't worry Luna, I'll protect you!

Luna: Thanks Leo.

Leo kept smiling at Luna while holding his thumb up in order to make her feel safer, he had to protect his sister, he couldn't let her feel despair, he will keep her safe regardless of everything.

Luna: I end my turn!

Nightmare smirks as he readies himself to start his turn. He noticed Yusei staring at him and stared him back. Yusei felt himself taking an involuntary step back after those crimson eyes stared his blue ones down, which only got worse after seeing Nightmare's face surrounded with satisfaction.

"I don't like this..." said Yusei, after being intimidated and taunted by Nightmare, Aki turned to face him, worried about him.

"Yusei, is everything ok?" She asked in a preoccupied tone, not worrying in hiding any of it to Yusei or the rest.

"This duelist named Nightmare... what does he seek with this?" said Yusei, deeply in thought, contemplating any possible scenario for this individual to have come for them, from the Dark Signers to Yliaster… he came up with nothing. Jack placed his hand on Yusei's shoulder, which brought him back to reality.

"He'll just be another one to feel the king's wrath!" said Jack nonchalantly, confidence irradiating out of him, as if trying to give Yusei some comfort.

"I don't know if it was ok to let Leo and Luna handle this, we should've first learned how they play in order to give them advice..." said Yusei, placing his gaze on the twins as they waited on Nightmare to start his turn.

"Don't worry Yusei, Leo and Luna are capable duelists, they'll overcome this..." said Crow, wanting to help one of his best friends in reassure himself on the dueling capabilities of their young friends.

"Yeah... Leo, don't let your guard down!" shouted Yusei, in order to animate both twins."

"I know!" Said Leo to Yusei, which brought a smile to Yusei's face, inmediatly he turned around to face his opponent. "Bring it Nightmare!" said Leo almost in defiance to Nightmare's attempted intimidation to him, which brought yet another smirk from him. Luna couldn't help feeling an ominous feeling coming, even as Leo looked as strong as she has always seen him.

"What will happen... if we lose?" said Luna to herself, completely distraught of everything around her, she was completely scared, only reassured with his brother, but feeling scared nonetheless, she was taken out of her trance after she heard Nightmare's voice.

Nightmare: "Let's go! My turn! Draw!"

Nightmare grabbed his card from his deck holster and raised his hand behind him, then he flicked his wrist to see the card and smiled when he saw what he drew, obviously something he was expecting.

"What's up with this guy?" said Crow, distraught as how Nightmare seemed so happy about his card.

"Was his card that good?" said Yusei in response to Crow.

"Hey, I can hear you... you're too loud" said Nightmare, staring down both Yusei and Crow, they flinched at this, which brought yet another smirk from Nightmare.

"Stop fooling around!" shouted Jack, annoyed at Nightmare's foolery scene and his attempted mind games against all of them.

"My my, I'm just making this a little more entertaining." Said Nightmare with a bored tone, as if he hadn't have anything better to do until now.

"Entertaining?" said Yusei, thinking about the word that Nightmare used to describe his mind games.

"Well yeah entertaining for me, I get bored too easily, so I must keep it hype, isn't that right Zmoke?" said Nightmare looking to his robot companion for assurance.

"Affirmative." Said the robot, as the herald of doom looked at him, almost waiting for something else out of it.

"Mmm I should probably add him some emotions or something..." said Nightmare to himself, but loud enough that all heard him.

"Don't kid with us! Make your move already!" shouted Leo, which brought Nightmare's full attention upon him. Leo didn't liked the fact that Nightmare saw him and Luna as pushovers as he was focusing more on Yusei and Jack instead of his opponents.

"Silence" shouted Nightmare, succeeding in scaring both twins. "Let this mind game come into play, as I shall work my way through your senses, and get into you, until finally, you're on the verge of madness! I normal summon Flareth the Dragon King of Flames (Atribute Dark, type Dragon, Level 4, 1900 ATK/1200 DEF) in attack mode!"

A dragon made of fire made its way into the field, as its flames ignited the field with its crimson color, taking its place alongside Technomancer Beast, and letting out a roar towards Regulus and Power-Tool Dragon.

Nightmare: Now, when Flareth is normal summoned successfully, I can special summon from my hand a level 4 or lower "Dragon King" monster, but it can't attack this turn, I summon Seidon the Dragon King of Torrents (Atr. Dark, type Dragon, Level 3, 800 ATK/2000 DEF) in defense mode.

A torrent of water suddenly appeared alongside Flareth, taking the form of an aquatic dragon in a defensive stance, growling lightly to itself as it closed its wings as a shield.

"Dragon Kings? I've never heard of them before... not even of those Technomancers Zmoke uses..." said Yusei, after contemplating both of Nightmare's monsters hitting the field.

"It's weird... I've also never heard of them before..." said Jack, sympathizing with Yusei's feelings at this moment.

"It's because they're not of this world." Said Nightmare, hearing both Jack's and Yusei's remarks about his dragons.

"What?!" said Yusei, surprised at Nightmare's claim, Jack and Crow looked completely dumbfounded by this.

"He's scaring me..." said Luna, in fear of what was exclaimed by the man in the black jacket, she turned to look to Leo, who wore the same expression of fear she had, not making her feel any better.

"Explain yourself, what do you mean exactly "not of this world"?" Asked Aki as politely as she could, wanting to understand the situation at hand.

"Don't worry Aki... you shall know soon enough... matter of fact, all of you will understand, the terror of the void!" said Nightmare towards her, surprising her by the fact he knew her name and his claim about a place called the void.

"The... void...?" said Luna, who now shows a face of concern and full horror, as she doesn't feel that the place Nightmare calls the "void" to be a nice place.

"Don't worry Luna, I won't let him touch you!" said Leo to his sister, wanting to calm her down and keep her focus.

"Can you really hold me back Leo? Fine, I'll let you be the first to taste my power." Said Nightmare, which brought Leo's gaze back to him.

Nightmare: I activate the second effect of Flareth, when another "Dragon King" is present on the field, I can deal 500 direct damage for each "Dragon King" monster on my side of the field!

Leo: Wh.. what!?

Luna: Leo!

Nightmare: Eat this! Ember Swarm!

Flareth rapidly flapped its wings, sending small needle-like projectiles in Leo's direction, Leo covers his face with his arms, as the needles strike him.

Leo: Ahhhh! uh...

Luna: Leo! Are you alright?

Leo: Yeah I'm fine..

Leo and Luna's life points are reduced to 7000 life points while Nightmare and Zmoke's life points are increased to 8500 life points. This alarms everyone as they were confused as to why they gained life points.

Yusei: Wait, why did your life points increased?

Nightmare: It's the second effect of Seidon, when I inflict damage to my opponent except by battle, I receive half the damage dealt as extra life points.

Crow: That's sick, while Flareth deals damage with his effect, he'll continuously be gaining life points back by the effect of Seidon...

Jack: His monsters are powerful...

Nightmare: You haven't seen anything yet! I activate Seidon's first effect, I can banish a monster with "Dragon King" in its name from my deck, and during my stand-by phase, that monster is inmediatly added to my hand. So i think I'll send this card...

Nightmare checks his deck and grabs a card, and he inserts the card in a slot in his duel disk.

Nightmare: I set 2 cards face-down, and I end my turn.

Leo: This suddenly has become harder... But I won't give in to desperation! I'll show you what I'm all about!

Nightmare: This is what I seek! Bring it on boy, show me what you got!

Luna: Good luck Leo!

Leo: Thanks Luna, it's my turn, I draw!

* * *

**Sorry for leaving on a cliffhanger, don't want it to end so soon and I'm still thinking how I'm leading these deck themes I introduced, keep tuned!**


End file.
